Life of Pandora Arbella Arwin
by Pandora-Draconis-Arwin
Summary: Pandora Arwin a 16 year old teenage witch who transfers to hogwarts and is intriced into the day to day life of the Syltherin house ... she soon finds her place among Syltherin royalty, befriends Draco Malfoy, falls in love, And fights for her free will.


Looking out upon the smoke I searched for my children faces, it seems they have run off in excitement. Today was a glorious event, my two youngest boys; are going to Hogwarts there first year to be exact. Oh do I wish them luck Hogwarts is a place that changes people I being one of those specific people changed by the magic. I would like to share that magical experience with you, but I warn you my life was no fairy tale but it was something. Something that will never be forgotten so on a calmer note this is the story of Pandora Arbela Arwin from the very beginning…

My father stared me down though it may not look it but my father's eyes were by far the scariest thing about him. Everyone else would of told you my father was a kind, gentle man, but they knew nothing of the pain my father could inflict. His eyes are like a pair of cloudy diamonds that never showed care for anything else but him unless you deemed useful for my father's so called campaign. As I said before his stare was deadly but being his only child I was immune, we didn't speak as the car raced down the street towards the kings Cross station. We were unfortunately caught in a traffic jam it seems everyone in England was packed into the station, "do you see that Pandora" my father said rather bored I merely followed my father's eyes he was staring daggers at the muggles running about. "You mustn't associate yourself with any filthy mudbloods Pandora you wouldn't want to dirty you family history". My father said rather bored "I understand father" I said equally bored. The car screeched to a halt I looked towards my father for any last recognition but I soon saw nothing, I got out of the car in the most aloof way possible I really didn't care much for my surroundings. But I did notice my reflection in the car window as the servant got my trunk and my owl out of the back of the car , I wouldn't deem myself absolutely gorgeous but there is something about me people seem to love I have waist length brown hair with highlights of a lighter brown its definitely not bushy and crazy like that muggleborn granger but it can be unpredictable some times. My skin is pearly, smooth and pale but when I flash with anger it turns as red as a tomato, I have a petite curvy frame that is complimented by a rather large behind. But enough about that the most impressive and beautiful thing about me are my eyes they are the color of lavender when it is fully bloomed but can ice over and become cold and hard some would say my eyes

tell a lot about me I just shrug it off and smirk what would anyone know about me.

Walking towards the Hogwarts express wasn't really as eventful as I thought considering the fact that I am a new student, I probably thought there was going to be a whole welcoming committee but I guess not. As I watched the other students say there farewells to their parents I turned towards my father he was leaning against the car smoking his cigar he caught me looking back I guess you could say I wanted my father to say I love you or you're the best daughter ever but he didn't he meekly shooed me off and left. I smirked _i love you to dad_ I thought while getting onto the train

the hallway was very narrow students were practically slamming into each other but being an Arwin and a pureblood I demanded better so I pushed my way toward an empty compartment. I quickly stole the opportunity and sat down in the compartment, I wasn't holding much but my shoulder bag filled with more personal necessities that I didn't want any house elves messing with. One of those necessities included a book that I've been hooked on for the past week even though my mother would tell me that I read way to much and I should be doing other things like shopping or going to the spa but who cares ill read whatever I please thank you very much.

I read the first page and I was already sucked in, the book was about vampires against werewolves and the love between the main characters Bella and Edward. The whole plot might be a little sappy for my tastes but it is refreshing. While I was enjoying the chapter I was reading I heard the compartment door slide open and footsteps I looked up to a pair of steal blue stormy eyes and a smirk that went so perfectly with it , I couldn't help but challenge that smirk with my own dubious witty smile. This boy I mean young man broke the silence first

"well well well looks like a little first years lost huh boys!" he said without removing his plastered smirk my own witty smile grew colder when I realized he thought I was a first year I put my book down taking great care not to lose my place. I stood to my full height which naturally almost matched this young man's own height I was merely an inch or two shorter but far from any first year , in fact I was even taller than the pug faced girl clearly swooning about the young man with platinum blonde hair that has just insulted me. "oh" he said being an Arwin I was well taught to always make the first impression so making the first move I offered my hand and then I said the one line I knew best " Hi I'm Pandora Arbela Arwin". This boy's smirk soon disappeared only for a moment he now knew who I was and what family I came from so he needed to take caution.

Being from a well respected family he knew very well that first impressions were crucial. He extended his hand to take mine while doing so he spoke "And I'm Draco Malfoy" my eyes widened at the sound of his name I've seen him before "Draco" I whispered referring to that night the Malfoys and the Arwin family met for dinner at the Malfoy manor.

Draco looked confused to hear his name said in such a manner he was sure he has never seen this girl before nor has he ever met her in the past or has he . He stared at her she looked like she was searching his eyes for recognition but she couldn't find anything she looked defeated but he didn't know why. He retreated and went back to his original self.

"What are you staring at Arwin …. See something you like" he said smugly "after all these years your still the same … always acting like you're the shit" I said with my witty smile placed coolly on my face and my lavender eyes ablaze.

Draco's mouth dropped a bit but he hid it well, he was about to say something but pansy grabbed him away from the compartment with Arwin and led him toward and empty compartment Crabbe and goyle stole from some crying first years. _This will work_ I thought

After the weird run in with Draco I put my book away locked the compartment door shut the blinds and began changing into my unfamiliar uniform. When I was done I looked at myself in the petite mirror i kept in my purse, i absolutely dreaded the Hogwarts uniform. Compared to the Beauxbatons silk dress with the matching hat, I coldly shrugged I still looked good and I definitely felt good. But in my mind something was missing was it that my uniform did not have a house crest or color I began to worry will I have to wear this plain uniform forever.

But of course I wouldn't as the great red train came to a halt everyone seemed to pile out at once, I squeezed by the voluminous crowd and made my way toward what looked like carriages that are pulled by invisible horses. I turned to see first years gawking at the carriages I chuckled _boy will they_ _have a lot to learn_ I thought. "Hey you there care to join us" Draco said from inside the carriage right next to me his words broke me out of my daze and I turned to face him he was lounging about on the seat rather enjoying himself but its funny because it seems Draco made his cohorts squish together in the seat opposite him while he lounges about comfortably.

Draco slyly patted the seat next to him I smiled and made my way towards the carriage but that seat was soon filled by the rather flat bottom of Pansy Parkinson she sneered and I nearly threw up an entire cauldron cake I had earlier. I was not mad far from it I was a bit overjoyed to see Draco's face so pained with annoyance, I laughed a bit but soon clearly realized I needed to get on a carriage. I spotted one with only two people in it so I took my chances and got on and took a seat opposite what looks to me to be twins, they nodded curtly and I introduced myself I told them I am a transfer student from Beauxbatons but I was here when Hogwarts hosted the tri-wizard cup and a personal friend of mine Fleur Delacour was one of the champions.

Their eyes went wide "you knew Fleur?" the first twin named Lila asked I told her we were best friends "that's so cool" the second twin named Lola stated the twins looked at each other like they just struck gold and are now going to be stinking rich _. Rich with popularity_ I thought … my father taught me to always be wary of whom I meet and to pick alliances wisely I think those lessons are coming in handy.

"So let me get this straight because I think we could create a friendship that can be very beneficial to the three of us" "are you two Purebloods?" I asked them with a cold tone I needed to know whether they wanted to tell more or not "Yes" they stated in unison "Perfect" I said excitedly this year was going to be fun

As the carriage stopped I held my breath the Hogwarts castle was so beautiful yet humble and modest in a way I knew I was going to feel right as rain here at Hogwarts. Stopping in contact with the base of the hill Hogwarts was so gloriously perched on the carriage doors opened me and the twins stepped out with an air of power and confidence this was a new year after all. My crew and I headed towards the castle with the other students, as I looked around I could clearly differentiate the students worth getting to know and the ones who could only dream of it. As I walked I caught sight of steel blue cloudy eyes staring at me from a far, "Pandora are you paying attention" Lila said with a quizzical look placed upon her face. "Oh right I'm fine, I just noticed that boy over there staring at me" I said while pointing my head toward him. Draco turned his attention back to his crew he looked bored and uninterested but I could tell he was contemplating something. We continued into the great hall where the ceiling looked magnificent it was a clear midnight sky with a full moon eliminating the entire hall. "Welcome to Heaven" Lola said smugly was she being sarcastic or was she for real that thought quickly escaped my mine when a tall old jolly man beamed at the students coming throw the doors. "Welcome Welcome" the jolly old man beamed "will all the first years and transfer students please follow Professor McGonagall towards the center please" . We did as the jolly man said all hundred or so of the first years and me towering above them gathered towards the center I felt my confidence level lower slightly as I walk scrunched up against some first years. "You now will be sorted into your houses via sorting hat" the man I only assume to be the headmaster spoke loudly, "excellent you will be sorted alphabetically" a tall lean women wearing a green witches hat with a onyx feather sticking out stated "let us begin".

"Matilda Ana"

A small mousy girl walked slowly towards the stool she seemed afraid but quickly perked up when she was sorted in to Ravenclaw.

"Betholamew Anderson"

A dark skinned boy with a upturned nose walked up the sorting hat didn't take much time sorting him really. This boy was placed into Slytherin

"Pandora Arwin"

My heart stopped my legs froze and I just stood there frozen the first years around gave me a confused look like they were asking me what the hell was I still standing there with their eyes. I shook my dazed state off and walked slowly but surely towards the stool, Professor McGonagall placed the magical sorting hat atop my head. "finally an Arwinnnnnn" the hat hissed "and a confident one to that, let's see where can i put you" he hissed louder for the entire hall to hear " mmm you would make a wonderful and powerful Gryffindor but I see here in your mind your more cunning than anything else" he hissed coldly . I looked out at the entire school staring me down, I had enough of this "I am an Arwin and you will put me into syltherin NOW" I whispered so only the damn sorting hat could hear. "Into slytherin you say so be it" he hissed one last time

SLYTHERIN!!!

I was relieved a huge smile crept onto my face I was where I belonged I hope, I sauntered towards the slytherin table the twins looked stressed. I was confused but I quickly saw that the twins were being bothered by a rather snooty Parkinson.

I weighted my options, I can either find a seat and do nothing _which was highly unlikely _or I can go over there and show Mrs. Pansy Parkinson who I really am. Walking towards the commotion going about in the middle of the slytherin table I felt my confidence level shoot up like a star I was shining bright. And that glow didn't disappear not even when I was eye to eye to a short, flat chested girl who sneered up at me like a pig. "Who the hell are you" this girl sneered "my name is Pandora Arwin" I stated calmly "Pandora!!! Pandora!! What are you named after a box" The girl became giddy with excitement "And what you are named after a flower that makes people throw up their lunch Cause really ill take a box any day" I said coldly and now the finally pondering time. I turned to the twins and asked them if they could show me the slytherin common room, they agreed but did not move for a moment they were waiting for pansy to say something. She didn't she just stood there with her mouth clenched and mind racing as if she was searching her brain for the best comeback. But what information does she even have on me I'm a pureblood so there won't be any mudblood bashing , I'm rich so there won't be any freak comparisons , and I'm quite clever so if Parkinson even tried any of her sneaky tricks ill know for sure.

I was done waiting for Parkinson to come up with anything so I walked off a bit and turned my head towards the twins "Now, Ladies" I said with a tinge of red creeping into my cheeks , they were keeping me waiting and I did not like that at all. Lila and Lola soon realized I wanted to go now, they quickly walked over to me and we then started towards the door. We didn't make it very far considering the fact that a couple seventh year boys wanted to talk me, they wanted to get to know me. Great I thought how am I ever going to focus on my studies if I already have suitors lined up, I soon realized that those two boys were sent by some other guy apparently the "boss" guy as Lila likes to call him is interested in me. After the two boys left with all the info about me they needed the twins and I finally ventured to the slytherin common room, as we descended deeper into what looked like a converted dungeon we finally came face to face with a beautiful painting of a man in snake adorn amour. The twins told me that the painting was of Salazar Slytherin; the painting greeted us and asked for the password "Pureblood Supremacy" the twins said in unison the painting swung open to reveal a lavish forest green common room.

I gaped at the splendor every inch of the common room was adorned with gilded snakes, the entire color scheme consisted of dark mossy green and light florescent silver and of course black. The slytherin common room wasn't the brightest common room at Hogwarts in fact it was probably the darkest the only true source of light came from a six feet tall hand carved marble fireplace which emitted light green enchanted flames. The only bad thing about the lack of light, is it's quite possible to trip and stumble, so just to play it safe the prefects had bewitched candles placed all above the ceiling and some floating around on their own. I guess creates a weird feeling like setting the mood almost it's too hard to explain but it's something about those candles.

My admiring was cut short when a barrage of slytherin royalty swept past me like smoke , first walked in Draco followed very intently by Parkinson and her crew then Draco's men and last a young man that I've never seen before . this young man had eyes like gold that brightly clashed with my own , he was tall , lean , and well built . I suspect quiddich was to blame for that one , he had an air of calmness that sent chills down my spine I quickly look him over then turned my attention back to Lola.

"so Pandora are you excited to be in slytherin?" Lola asked I was about to speak but I was cut off by Parkinson "Of course she's excited Slytherin is the best house ever" she said squeakily I paused "If slytherin is the best house ever, why haven't you one a single house cup?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Uhhhhhh how dare you we haven't won cause those Gyrfindorks keep stealing the prize." She screamed clearly trying to make a scene; I rolled my eyes when the rest of the packed surround me.

"What the hell are you screaming at pansy" Draco said "This girl was saying some bad stuff about slytherin so I was just putting her in her place drakie" there was another pause I felt very nervous like something was going to happen or something. "So we have a slytherin who hates slytherin isn't that interesting" the tall young man chuckled I actually sneered "I'm a winner so I hate anything that has to do with losing Am I such a bad person for always wanting better for myself regardless of what it takes.

"No you're not …. I'm Blaise zabini... and you are?" Pandora Arwin I stated, there was a calm silence between us but it was short lived, when Lola and Lila pulled me away from Blaise and showed me where the girls dormitory was. It was getting late after all and I would be starting my classes soon so I must be ready and refreshed after the eventful dinner.

The next day

I woke up early and absolutely excited for the day to start, I took it upon myself to share my excitement and wake up Lola and Lila. My idea didn't pan out to well it seems Lola and Lila are definitely not morning people, they snarled and thrashed around in their beds like they were caged animals . so I just let them sleep in … but only for a while, besides I don't even know where my first class is at the moment so it's up to them to show me around…. The twins finally woke up and started getting dressed mean while I sauntered towards the common room, there weren't much people in there but there was a few. I sat down on a silky black couch closest to me , I plopped down hard with a thud; it seems I didn't count the people as accurately as I thought . Blaise Zabini was staring at me like I disturbed the world but in truth I merely disrupted his studying, I laughed a bit… sorry I said meekly. As I waited in silence for the twins to finish getting ready Blaise interrupted my thinking with a question, "So do you know where your first class is?" he asked calmly "ummmm no not at the moment I am sort of waiting for the twins to show me around". "Oh really well you're going to be waiting for a long time" Blaise stated with a chuckle … "And why is that" "Because Lila and Lola lackson are notorious for being late to every class, there kind of heavy sleepers". _Great the first pair of friends I make I pick the laziest of them all_ I thought "well then I'm in a bad situation huh… if I don't know where my classes are" I said sadly "not when you have someone like *cough *cough me showing you around" Blaise hinted.

I smiled at Blaises fake coughing it was cute I had to admit; Blaise got the hint form my cheery smile and got up from the couch. While he was standing there in front of me I couldn't help but stare at the cutest minuscule details on his face like the cutest band of dark freckles across his nose or the solo dimple on his left cheek. Blaise being a gentleman offered his arm to me and I took, as we started walking towards the common room door our quiet moment was short lived. When a barrage of slytherin students came rushing into the common room with Draco Malfoy an pansy at the head of the pack, The slytherin crowd unfortunately stopped right in front of where me and Blaise stood still arm in arm. Blaise turned his head to me an whispered " meet me outside of the great hall we'll continue our little tour then ok" he whispered his breath sent chills down my spine as he spoke … _Thank goodness I didn't shiver that would have been so awkward. _ As I was thanking myself for not shivering Blaise let go of my arm an left leaving me to fend off the ravenous crowd which included two over excited twins , a snarling Parkinson, a smirking Draco , crabbe and goyle , and one very brokenhearted Daphne greengrass. "Who do you think you are stealing Daphne's love you little bitch" Pansy screamed to the whole world "I didn't steal anyone's love …Blaise was going to show me around that's it okaaaay" I said "Daphne look I'm sorry …. Blaise asked me if I knew you liked him I would have said no, Trust me." Daphne looked a little bit happier but she still seemed sad, and even when me and her were on good terms Ms. Pansy Parkinson was still fuming, her face was red and was really hard to look at actually… She was about to say something but Draco my currant savoir stopped her and took her hand and led her out of the common room. Pansy's face was absolutely priceless she looked like she died and gone to heaven or more or less Draco's pants.

I laughed a bit when Draco turned to me and said "You owe me big time Panda! And don't forget it" and then he left with a puggly pansy in his arms.

As I resumed my composure I looked at the twins both of them had ear to ear smiles that unnerved me, they then continued to probe about the Blaise incident while we walked into the great hall for breakfast. As we sat at the 5th year section of the slytherin table I unfortunately had the misfortune of sitting across from Blaise Zabini who was sitting next to Draco with pansy practically in his lap. I gagged at the sight but I controlled myself by stuffing my face with as much bacon as possible, the twins looked at me with horror and then back at their vegetarian plates filled with non carnivore items.

**Blaise POV**

_Watching this lavender eyed beauty stuffing her face with nearly a pound of bacon wasn't what I would say turning me on but it made me laugh… She's defiantly cute ill give her that one and stubborn and spunky. I like her I most defiantly like her. _

**Original POV**

After nearly choking I noticed Blaise was starting to leave, he got up ever so slowly and made sure to make eye contact with me before walking out of the great hall. I then got the que that it was time to resume my little tour … I waited a couple minutes or so me leaving wouldn't cause a scene and then I left. I sneaked out of the great hall and I caught up with Blaise, he smiled at me and we started towards potions class … We didn't talk much but there was occasional small talk. We would glance


End file.
